


Imagine That

by CallsMeHome



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Once and Future King Series - T. H. White, king arthu
Genre: Archery, Arthur Pendragon - Freeform, Camelot, F/M, Magic, Merlin - Freeform, Multi, Other, king arthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallsMeHome/pseuds/CallsMeHome
Summary: Imagine a world with knights. One with daring adventures just waiting around the next tree. It all started in Shelbyville and ends in the past. Which isn't what we all thought it was. Come join the adventure with Margaret, Milo, Lanval, Kaden, Gideon, and many more as we explore Camelot through new eyes.





	1. Archery

Toys have been around since people have been around. From the ancient Greeks and their horse on wheels to the now ever popular fidget spinners toys have been a staple in homes across the world. Children are taught to handle, play, hone, and share toys from a young age. Where would people be without them? They help develop the mind and body. Where do all of the toys come from? And how do they come to be? Most say from toymakers. What is a toymaker? A toymaker, by definition, is a person who makes toys. However, to the world it is so much more. Toymakers can be people that we pass every day.

Margaret Q Peabody or “Maggie” was not average. At least that wouldn’t be the way that she would describe herself. People said the first thing that they noticed about her were her eyes. The best way they could be described would be as emeralds. Deep and green and full of life. They dazzled and emblazoned in the sun. Her frame was smaller but she always had an eye out for steak. With hair that looked like a piece of the sun had broken off and covered her tresses she thought that she was a pretty good looking person. Some people assumed that she was ditzy because of her clean appearances and somewhat aloof aura. However, anyone who made fun of her had to deal with her big brother, Kaden.

Most of the general populace knew him as the star of the baseball team but Maggie knew him as the boy who always tried to match his hair loosely off of David Beckham. Currently he had the sides short with more length on top of his high forehead. Normally he would have one of those cool shaving designs on the side of his head. His barber liked to experiment. Maggie enjoyed the different styles that he would go with. Sometimes she would do something crazy but she ended up not really enjoying it after a few days. Having a pixie cut was the absolute worst. It was weird and confusing and harder to maintain then longer hair. Plus, she always smelled like citrus.

Most people attributed it to her hair but the real reason was that she ate a clementine for every occasion. At least three a day since before she could remember. Her mother, being the doctor that she was, got worried when she first starting smelling citrus. Maggie could recall that worrisome morning. It had been a couple of weeks since she started smelling like citrus and her mother sat her down at their kitchen table. That was the table where all of the talking happened. Oh crap what did I do now? Did she find out about me sticking gum under the kitchen chair? Or that I didn’t turn in my homework for math because I was reading Nancy Drew?

“Margaret?” I am toast. She never calls me Margaret. But what could I have done? What could have possibly gone wrong. The book fair is next week. I can’t see my life end before the book fair. “Have you been having anything such as blurry vision or tummy pain or maybe even nausea?” Huh? What was she talking about? Oh no. Was she about to give me the talk? I’ve heard horror stories about this. A woman goes through all of these changes. And gets hairy. She doesn’t want that. Please please please don’t give me the talk now. “Honey I think you might have diabetes. I want to have you come to my office and get tested.”

“Mom why do you think I have diabetes?” “Because all of a sudden you are smelling citrus-like and that is one of the symptoms.”

“Oh.”

“Yes so tomorrow morning I am going to bring you in with me and we will test you ok?”

“Um…no.”

“Honey I know that it’s scary but it will only be a pinch and then we will know for sure.”

“I mean…please don’t be mad.”

“Why would I be mad?”

“Well instead of the regular meal plan that you paid for I’ve been buying clementines. A whole bunch. They are super yummy. The lunch ladies say that they are good for you. Please don’t ground me I’ll try not to eat ‘em anymore. Mom?”

Railen Peabody sat there in almost disbelief. Here she was worrying about her youngest child having diabetes and she was sneaking…fruit. Her laugh was louder than normal and it could only be described as a guffaw. It took Maggie a moment to respond. “So I’m not in trouble?” “No.” Her mother replied, trying to catch her breath from laughing. Her grades were pretty good, she loved her brother and her parents, and didn’t get into trouble. Well…not lately anyway. Her main focus was sports.

At least that’s how she got her scholarship into Vanderwood. She happened to have a great team for volleyball. But that wasn’t her main strength. Her main strength was archery. It started out as one of those classes that she took in third grade. Her parents signed her up as a joke because none of the other parents signed their children up. So when Maggie arrived it was just her and Milo Danvers.

  
Milo Danvers was a scrawny kid but also the most popular in third grade. His personality and spirit brought about the happiness of all. Maggie was quite happy to have Milo all to herself. He lived two houses down the road and they barely saw each other. His mother died a year ago and ever since Milo has been the glue keeping his family together. Maggie and her family attended the funeral. The whole town did. Mrs. Danvers was beloved by all. She was the school nurse for the only elementary school in town. Her kindness extended beyond that. It shown through from her two boys that she had birthed and raised. Lanval and Milo Danvers were two peas in a pod even though there was a good three-year difference. Ever since Milo was born Lanval made it his mission to protect his younger brother. Even when their mother had gotten sick Lanval took care of Milo whilst Milo focused on helping his mother get better. Cancer tore through her body and ravaged her soul. Lanval, Milo, and Mr. Danvers all watched as the woman that they knew and adored became a complete stranger.

  
And so a year after Milo’s mother died he saw an advertisement in his beginning of school flier. The ad was small but it was the words that caught his attention. Archery for beginners. Smiling, Milo raced into the den where his father and brother were watching an old episode of The Walking Dead. Milo loved that show. Daryl was his favorite. He liked his crossbow.  
“Hey dad?”  
“Yes son?”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“Yes. You can ask me anything.”  
“Umm…can I have forty dollars?”  
Mr. Danvers sat up. He was focused intently on his youngest son. He looked him over and saw the excitement in his eyes and noticed the piece of paper Milo held onto. Milo saw him eying up the paper with his hand slowly moving towards the paper. Milo quickly moved back a couple of feet. He didn’t want his dad to see what was happening.  
“Now before you say no remember I don’t ask for anything. Well...look. You see how Daryl can take care of himself? Well I wanna learn how too! And if we think about it forty dollars isn’t that much money. Not if it helps me save my life.”  
“Milo. What do you want?”  
“I want to take archery lessons. Please please please!! I swear I won’t give up and I will practice. You see my school is doing it so it’s gotta be safe!”  
Mr. Danvers took the piece of paper from Milo and examined it. Browsing through the sections his eyes finally locked onto the archery ad. He was silent for what felt like forever. Milo was as still as a statue, as if that was the deciding factor. He even slowed down his breathing to the bare minimum. After a while Lanval looked over. The commercials were on so he fixed his interest on the sight before him. His father in the recliner reading a piece of paper and his little brother looking like he was about to pee his pants.  
“Ugh...guys? What’s going on?”  
“Oh your brother here is trying to convince me to shove out forty dollars so someone can teach him how to shoot an arrow.”  
“Oh…like Daryl?”  
“Yes! DAD!!! I have to do this!!! Come on! What if the zombies attack? What if the walkers come?! Then it would be better if I know how to take care of myself”  
“Milo walkers are not real. The Walking Dead could never become a reality. It’s been proven by scientists.”  
“But…dad. Please? I promise I won’t even ask for lunch for two weeks. I can eat cheese sticks. Please. I really want to do this.”  
“Okay well this thing is six weeks Milo. If I sign you up that means you cannot quit no matter what. Forty bucks goes a long way and is a lot of money. Plus you are going to have to help pick up chores around the house. I will have to work some overtime for this. Understood?”  
“Wait...you are actually saying yes?!”  
“I am. But remember this was your choice and you really have to follow through with it.”  
Milo stood there a moment. How hard could it be? And he really wanted it. What could go wrong?  
“Dad I am really really reeeaallllly ready. Promise. Please.”  
“Okay. I’m in buddy. Let’s do this.”  
“Thanks dad!!”

So there they were. Milo and Maggie. A direct result of the fact that there were five or six trainers was that Milo and Maggie learned fast. They had weeks to practice and learn and with all of the extra attention they were almost shooting like pros. Almost. They were good enough, however, to get their own certifications of completion and their own bow and arrows set. The instructors seemed to have a great time teaching them and they had a great time learning and bonding. Ever since then Milo and Maggie were thick as thieves. Being best friends they even attended Vanderwood together. It was the summer before senior year. Little did they know they were about to go on the wildest journey. And it didn’t even include picking out colleges.  
The morning that started it all started out relatively normal. The Peabody family had their normal Sunday brunch. They shut their phones off and ate stacks of pancakes. It was a morning of laughter, fun, and goofiness. After the delicious brunch Kaden and his dad did the dishes and cleaned up while Maggie and her mom left to go get manicures. They went once a month. It wasn’t Maggie’s favorite activity but her mom loved it. Which in turn made Maggie happy. So she was more than willing to oblige her mother. After they had gotten home her mom had realized that they had forgotten something.


	2. The Forgotten Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally figure out what Mrs. Peabody had forgot! Plus an introduction to the ye old Toy Shoppe

“Maggie! Oh no! We didn’t stop at toys r us and get Arden a birthday gift. And I was going to relax and veg for the rest of the day too!”  
“Mom relax. Why don’t I go to the toyshop that just opened on Main Street? They will probably have something.”  
“Would you? That would be great. Oh can you take your brother with you? That way you can spend some quality time together. And then so can your father and me.”  
Gross, Maggie thought to herself. Sometimes they acted like teenagers. They still got all lovey dovely around each other. It was adorable. Shaking her head Maggie ran upstairs to get Kaden.  
Maggie found her older brother laying on his bed listening to his iPod. His eyes were closed. A big smile came across her face. She had an idea. Her footsteps fell silent as she made her way into their shared bathroom. She took her cup out from under the sink and filled it with water. Her plan was going swimmingly. Looking into the mirror she smirked at herself. Nothing wrong with a little sibling rivalry, she thought to herself. Tip toeing back into his bedroom Maggie made her way over to the bed. Her hand reached out and BOOM! Her mouth and face was covered in water! What had just happened? Kaden was laughing.  
“I wasn’t born yesterday, you know.” Kaden said between bursts of laughter. He almost rolled off of the bed. Maggie put her hands on her hips. She frowned. Rolling up her sleeves she pushed him off of the bed. Now she was the one laughing.  
“Neither was I. Just because you got the best of me this time doesn’t mean that you win. Now how did you know what I was doing?”  
Kaden sat up from his spot on the floor. His smile was still as large as ever which made Maggie smile too. Her brother and her got into prank wars all of the time. It kept things fun even when they were down in the dumps about something.  
“Well, dear sister let me explain. I heard dear old momsie talking about our little outing and figured you would come to get me. I knew that Margaret Q. Peabody would never, could never resist a trick such as immature as this. So I quickly laid my plan in motion. Plus you are never really that quiet so…”  
Kaden veered off from the conversation as he pulled himself up to an upright position. After a ten minute argument about who will get to drive the car Maggie won. Her argument was that he got to drive it last time. Kaden’s was that he was the eldest therefore the boss didn’t really go over the way he planned. Plus Maggie could sell ice to an Eskimo so he was screwed either way. Plus then their father walked by and gave Maggie the win. Cackling a little Maggie ran into the garage and snatched up the keys. She was already in the driveway picking out a radio station by the time Kaden made it to the car. They both started rocking out to We Are The Champions in less than a minute. With the window down and their hair blowing through the wind, everything seemed clear. They were just two kids who were going to get a birthday present. Two young adults who didn’t realize just how long they would be gone.  
They didn’t see Milo looking out his window as they passed his house. He saw them though. He was curious as to where they were going. And why wasn’t he invited?  
“Lanval? Want to go on a stakeout with me?”  
“Uhh…sure?”  
And with that, they left. They watched as Maggie and Kaden went into the Toy Shoppe. Milo was positively beaming. His birthday was next week. Was this where she was getting his present? Every year Maggie made his birthday special. She took the torch from his deceased mother whom also thought any occasion was special. Milo sat in the car, remembering his last birthday. It was one of his favorites.

Milo was shaken awake. His eyes opened to darkness but he heard noise around him. What if it was burglars he thought to himself. “Get up Miles.” That voice. He would recognize it anywhere. It was Maggie but what in the world was she doing in his room? “Oh yeah, happy birthday.” Ah. That’s what it was. His birthday. He finally looked at his phone screen. The light illuminating the room nearly blinded poor Milo. Once he adjusted he honed in on the time. It was twelve o one in the morning. He grumbled and rolled over, getting his bedroom light on. Turning back around he saw Maggie still sitting on the edge of his bed, very cheerful for such an early hour.  
“Come on. We have places to go. People to see. Birthdaying to live up.” Milo stared at her, his expression half asleep half hopeful. He loved having Maggie as a best friend. She thought of others first. She made everyone around her joyous. Her soul and core were this beacon for the lost and, thanks to her, he always was brought safely to shore. He saw Maggie’s hand reach for his and instinctively reached out as well. With their hands clasped together Maggie pulled, getting him up and out of bed. She brought him over to his window. Weird, Milo thought. He didn’t leave it open when he went to bed.  
“Milo if we don’t hurry then your dad will wake up and be furious. Then our birthday fun will be over.” She whined his name. Her frame bounced as her impatience started showing. As he looked out of the window his eyes went wide. “That’s a ladder. We are supposed to climb down THAT? Is it even safe?” Maggie shrugged. “It was safe enough when I used it to climb up here. So I assume it will be fine on the way down. But hey I will let you go first so in case it isn’t safe you won’t be responsible for my death on your birthday.” Milo seemed to think about it. With a heavy sigh and a small grunt he heaved himself out his window and onto the ladder.  
He was about halfway down when he saw the legs of his best friend. What he didn’t know is that while he was going down the ladder Maggie was smiling at his father. Milo also didn’t know that she had asked his permission weeks ago. She wanted everything to be even more exciting for Milo but she also wanted to be safe. They both got down without a hitch. Milo turned to see what was next. His older brother’s car was in the driveway. That was weird. Lanval wasn’t due home for spring break until next week. His brother attended college in North Carolina. He always drove away in grandpa’s old Chrysler convertible. Yet here it was in the driveway. The lights turned on! “What in the world…” He let his sentence drop as the top popped down. Lanval and Kaden were in the front, laughing about something involving lemons. Just like Milo and Maggie, Lanval and Kaden were thick as thieves. They went to the same college together because they couldn’t bear to be apart.  
Kaden was the one friend always looking out for Lanval. Milo could never express how grateful he was for that. Throughout everything with his mom and the rebellious teenage years they always stuck it out together. Milo always hoped that him and Maggie would be the same. If he could play volleyball with her then he would. Unfortunately the only thing really co-ed was plays. And Milo had stage fright. No one would notice if they saw him giving a presentation, he played it cool on the outside. On the inside it was like he kept falling into huge pits of ice, repeatedly. “Come on you two. Unless you want to wake up the whole neighborhood. I mean it is your birthday I am up for whatever but it is your decision.”  
Milo jumped in the backseat and Maggie soon followed. Lanval took off, car lurching, into adventure. Ten minutes later they landed at a diner. It was open until three o’clock. Everyone had eaten here. It was a local hangout for people of all ages. When the foursome entered Milo was immediately drawn to the table with the confetti and balloons. “Surprise!” They yelled behind him. Maggie jumped into his arms and he grasped her. His whole body catching her as if it were the most natural thing in the world. He spun her around to see Lanval recording on his newest phone and Kaden nodding looking proud. They all sat down and just ate and laughed all night. They barely made it home before dawn. They talked about high school and college and life and romance and what they wanted the next year to be. That was one of his favorite memories in his whole life. These people and this town and him. It was more than some people ever get. And some people never get the chance to.


	3. The Toy Shoppe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to go into the Toy Shoppe.

The Peabody siblings were so busy laughing that they didn’t notice the shadow watching them from the window. It had been observing them and also the car that followed behind, taking note of all four people. Opening the door to the Toy Shoppe gave Maggie cause to pause. There, on top of the old wooden doorframe, happened to be one of those old fashioned bells which alerted others that they were not alone. Cautiously she entered the establishment. Looking around she took in the grandiose nature of the store. It was a newly opened store. None of the Peabody family had ventured there yet. It happened to be a store shrouded in mystery. It used to be an old house. The previous inhabitants kept the house in the family but kept to themselves. It never displayed any decorations whatsoever and was never host to any parties. Once the construction started word spread like wildfire. It was the talk of the town. No one knew what was happening or what it was to become.   
The day that the sign came was the day people started to come together. Finally their questions were being answered. Finally they solved the mystery of what. Now it was only a matter of time before they realized the who. It was confusing. It couldn’t have been anyone in the town or they would know. Was it a wealthy business man trying to get extra income? Was it a lonely old widow who never had children? Or was it some adorable family living out a dream? Only time would tell. Maggie was sure happy to have chosen this place to go. Kaden walked in after Maggie. His gait was slow and cautious. His parent’s words of you break it you buy it kept echoing through his mind. There was a giant floor to ceiling pile of stuffed animals. They seemed to be separated by water, land, and air. The marble floor had a special carpet around it just for fish and alligators. The winding ledge going upwards had rhinos, rabbits, koalas, lizards, and other assortments Maggie and her brother couldn’t see from their angle. Then at the top were hawks, eagles, birds, and dragons. Kaden plucked the dragon with ease from his tall perch.   
“Okay so what are we getting him? This might be perfect.” Kaden noted with a pride almost akin to picking the winning lottery numbers. Maggie rolled her eyes.   
“Well I was thinking a toy of some sort, since we happen to be in a toy store. You know?”  
“Don’t be an ass. Well how about one of these model planes?”  
“Um…no. He’s eleven. And obsessed with his pool. It is summer. Maybe they have something he can bring in the pool with him.”  
“Okay. How about one of those inflatable things? Like pizza or a flamingo?”  
“Sure. Not the flamingo but maybe an inflatable pizza. The boy does like his pizza.”  
“Well yeah Mags. It’s pizza. Everyone likes pizza. That’s a fact.”  
Maggie rolled her eyes again, smiling at Kaden. Sometimes he was annoying but for the most part they got along really well. Even when they fought it wasn’t over anything important and they normally made up over breakfast with their parents. Maybe it was the fact that their parents supported them doing activities together and that they were only eleven months apart helped to. They went through most of life together. Plus her brother never went crazy or really ever had a problem that she was there. He only minded when he brought girls home and didn’t seem to get any privacy. Between his parents and Maggie there was always someone home so it was just normal for him.   
She kept her gaze between Kaden and the closest shelf. It was rows upon rows of funko pops. As far as the eye could see. Everything from Harry Potter (which she loved) to Bob’s Burgs whatever that was. At the very end of the isle looked like a carefully stacked tower of Barbie’s. Some seemed newer but they all seemed to be collectible. She recognized one as the limited edition holiday Barbie from a couple of years ago. Maggie had almost walked around the corner before she jumped back. Her heart raced as she heard a few of the Barbie dolls and their respective boxes bounce to the floor. The shop owner smiled as he came around one of the shelves. It was an old man who didn’t seem to walk that well. Eighties at least by the way he looked. He looked like an adorable old Grandpa and Maggie felt silly. This guy wasn’t scary at all.  
“Sorry dear. Didn’t mean to startle you. How can I assist you two today?”  
“I’m sorry I get spooked easily. Hi. My name is Maggie and this is my brother Kaden. We were just looking for a gift for our cousin. He is turning twelve this year.”  
Maggie was very good with people. Once she could assess a situation and knew it was ok she was great with people. Just as the old man was about to answer the familiar bell ringed, alerting everyone that they were not alone. The group went around the corner to look at the door. In popped the Danvers brothers. Maggie and Kaden smiled at them both.   
“Hey. What are you guys doing here?” Kaden asked as he motioned his friends over to join.  
“Oh just driving by and saw you two in here. Figured we would come in and see what you hoodlums were up to.” Milo answered.   
“Oh. Well we were just grabbing a birthday present for our cousin, Archie. Want to look around with us?”  
“Sure. We can fit it into our busy schedule. That is, if you are sure you aren’t buying a present for me.”  
Maggie smirked, her gaze and attention going back to the shop owner.  
“I’m sorry. I was wondering if you had any inflatable pizzas for the pool or stuff like that.”  
“I don’t believe that we do. However if you lot check the room all of the way in the back you might just find something worthwhile. It is our miscellaneous room. I’ll let you explore. If you have any trouble just let me know I will be over here stacking up puzzles. They are my best seller. Me and my son’s anyway.”  
“Ok will do. Thank you Sir!” Kaden exclaimed. He was getting excited. He wanted to see what other fun things this place held. He needed to know what fun treasures he could uncover. He looked around as he made his way deeper into the Shoppe. Play dough and crayons and bath toys could be found in the front of the store. That’s where the register was and where the shopkeeper was posted. It made the most sense for the most eye catching things to be here. There was also a huge gumball machine in the corner. As they meandered past it Kaden realized that it didn’t take quarters. Instead it seemingly took nothing. The gold knob was shiny and he felt drawn to it. Plus, free candy. He simply could not resist.  
Breaking away from the group as they went to go look at video games, he could turn his attentions to the task at hand. Gently placing his fingers, he turned the mechanism. A classic red gumball started the downward revolve to his waiting hand. It spun slower than usual, the movements lulling Kaden. His mind emptied for a moment and all his attention was watching this slow moving little red ball. The little plink brought him back to attention. He lifted the smallest metal door and with his other hand caught his prize. Well would you look at that. Thinking to himself.   
Kaden was the first to make his was into the next room. The old man was back to restocking puzzles so they had the store to themselves, or so they thought. Maggie focused her gaze upward as she passed into the first room. This was the old houses frame. There were pillars into the room instead of a normal door. There was marble instead of a normal floor. It resembled an old coliseum in its grandiosity. There was a whole floor down here dedicated to just selling and showing. Once in the room the group couldn’t contain their excitement. In the regular stands there was a myriad of play swords, armor, shields, and other play weapons. Lanval took a big foam sword and held it up.  
“I am Sir Lanval. Royalist knight in all the kingdoms.” He boasted. Kaden then took a sword of the same length. “I challenge you, Sir Lanval, to a duel to the death.”  
“But Sir Kaden what are we fighting for?” Lanval asked, feigning innocence.  
“For honor of course. For justice. For Puppies. And of course for a lovely lady.”  
“Who?”   
“How about Blake Lively? She is smart, a good mom, and drop dead gorgeous.” Kaden replied rowdily.   
“Yeah but Deadpool is her husband. You don’t want to be messing with him.”  
“Oh fine. Instead we can replace Blake Lively for a chicken salad sandwich. Loser has to make the winner one.”  
“Fine.” Lanval nodded and held his head up high.   
They fought in character. Their chests puffed and their jaws defined. Milo could imagine them in an arena. Being gladiators fighting each other until Pompeii erupted. Then seeing that they were going to die anyway making the most of it and continuing their match. However fighting did not really interest Milo so he took about walking the rest of the room. There were display cases of real swords in them. These weren’t locked but the display could only open from the back of the case. Milo took note of that little decision of common sense that probably saved a lot of people, children or adult, from poking their eyes out or slicing appendages. He knew about different weapons from The Walking Dead. His family followed the show to this day. Sure they were on season thirteen. The Danvers family always gathered around and watched it. It was their form of family time. Their dad became a great cook in the absence of his wife so they always had a big dinner on Sunday and then watched their show. However the last nine months were hard. Lanval went to college with Kaden so he wasn’t there on Sundays. At first they were going to wait watch it with him via facetime however that quickly got annoying.  
So the Danvers boys decided instead to save all of the episodes in the television and then watch them over the summer. That was a feat in itself to wait from October until end of May to start watching it again. Of course everyone knew that this was the season that Rick died. There were spoilers everywhere and all three of them had to leave conversations because they couldn’t know. Milo walked the circumference of the room before he looked back at the ensuing battle. Lanval had worked Kaden into a corner. The foam sword nowhere in sight. Observing Maggie walking into the next room he heard a loud squeak from her. This drew the attention of the two fighting numbskulls. They all responded to her yelp by moving to a curtain which divided the two rooms. It was white with a small opening between them to signify a pathway. Milo pushed the curtain back and audibly gasped himself.


	4. When the world turns upside down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie finds herself in an unassumed predicament.

They were not alone. Maggie barely registered the man in the corner. When she did take notice she found it odd that he looked like part of the whole illusion. Posture as straight as a statue. Either not wondering or caring about the new people entering, his gaze never faltering. The boys walked around. Kaden and Milo were interested in reading whilst Lanval kind of skimmed a couple of titles. His interest was far less and his eyes wandered more to another room. How grand was this place anyway?

 

Lanval entered the room and was a little creeped out. There were mirrors everywhere. Basically surrounding the whole room were mirrors and mismatched objects. Hula hoops next to masquerade masks. Jack in the boxes in front of a pitchfork against one of the mirrors. And one single light illuminating everywhere making it look dingy and hard to see.

 

Squinting just to see, Kaden entered. “Sure seems like your kinda place, Danvers.”  
Lanval frowned even though no one could see it. “More like yours, Pendragon. I know how dark you really are.”

 

“Pendragon…” There was an echo of his name. A hushed tone that sounded snakelike. How could this be? Kaden turned around but saw no one. Not like he could anyway the place was so dark. He looked over at his pal who seemed intrigued by one of the brass bell Knick knacks on a glass table. In a dash he saw someone move. Jumping back his back collided with the wall, mirror shattering. He thought it was just a cloak before in the corner of the room. The cloaked figure grabbed his shoulder and twisted which elicited another grunt of pain.

 

With her free hand she pushed an extremely heavy wooden coatrack onto the oncoming storm that was Lanval. He was stuck. Just then Maggie and Milo entered on the other side of the room confusion turned to worry as they tried to make their way over to their brothers.

 

“Halt!” The voice was firm and Kaden looked surprised. It sounded like a girl. He moved his good hand and wrenched the hood off of the person. It was a girl. She looked like fire. Anger fueled her and enriched the rest of her hard features. Her skin looked like ice that held flames below the surface. Cold and ruthless. “I’m taking you Pendragon so you will never fulfill your destiny.” “What?”

 

“Leave the boy be.” Maggie turned around. It was the book man. What was he doing? And what did he have to do with all of this? The lady seemed even angrier than before if that was possible and was that…fearful? “What are you doing here?” It was more of an accusation than a question but the man didn’t back down. He started moving towards her and her body stiffened. Heaving Kaden up to his feet the woman brought them both to the nearest mirror on the nearest wall.

 

“Goodbye old friend.” Snarling back at him and threw Kaden into the wall. Maggie screamed and dashed over waiting for glass to shatter and blood to follow. But it never came. He was absorbed by the wall. What the hell? Her eyes bulged as they attempted to digest the scene that had just unfolded. The girl threw herself into the wall after and bang! There was a flash of white light sending everyone flying back. Milo put up his hands and Maggie saw him trip into another mirror before another light. Fortunately, this time Maggie was already on the ground so she didn’t have to endure that for a second time. Rising up from the floor she made a move for the mirrors but which one? Milo’s or Kaden’s? And Lanval was on the ground. Plus, that guy was also on the ground, watching her with fixed eyes.

 

When she turned to move towards one of the mirrors a hand snatched out and wrapped around her ankle. Almost falling to the ground she caught herself. “You cannot follow them.” It was a command. Bewilderment laced with annoyance filled her. “And who in the HELL are you? Never mind I don’t care just get off of me.” Leg attempting to tug itself free with no avail. She had to hurry. They were probably both in danger. “You do not know the repercussions for something like this.” “Let me go!” Her plea ran desperate. She needed to go. She could always ask questions later. This wasn’t the time. Moving her other leg backwards she heard a crunch as foot connected with hand. Wincing she felt free. Bolting towards the nearest mirror she ran through shouting to Lanval that she would be right back for him. Little did she know that this was going to be a long journey fraught with adventure and peril.   
Maggie maybe thought that it was a “magic trick” and that there was a passageway behind the mirror like in Phantom of the Opera. However, the second her hand went to the glass a force jilted her, wrenching her into a whole new ball game. There was a flash of white light and then…nothing.


End file.
